Love Built by the Bonfire
by busybusy1025
Summary: When Hermione decides she needs a change after the war she goes to America to stay with her uncle. How will Hermione deal when she has to juggle high school, a jealous cousin, a coven a vampires, and a love that will test everything she is. Yes Hermione wanted change and fate did not disappoint.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers welcome to my newest story. This will be a story about Hermione and Sam and the love they have. In my story Hermione will be coming to America after the war is over because she feels she needs a change. She will be attending the local school which for my story will include the boys from the tribe as well as the Cullens. The only pairing set in stone is Sam and Hermione so I am open for suggestion on coupling for Harry, Edward, and Bella. There will be no bashing in this story (ok well maybe a little Ginny and Bella bashing).**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Hermione I don't understand why you feel the need to go all the way to America."

Harry Potter sat in Hermione's bedroom trying to convince her to stay in England. After the war had ended there had been so much lose that at times it felt overwhelming and for Harry the thought of losing another friend even if they were just moving was a lot to handle.

"Harry I know this is hard but I promise to visit often. Please understand I have lost my parents and with Ginny and you getting married I think this will be the best time for me to escape for a little while. I just can't handle the public attention and more and getting to see my uncle will be an added bonus." Hermione didn't want to leave Harry but for once in her magical life it was time to put herself first and take the time she needed.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked

"What about him? Remember it was Ron that decided we were better of friends and then ran off with Susan and got married." It still hurt to think about what Ron had done but she was no longer mad and came to realize he was right that they were better friends then lovers.

"I just don't want you to go." Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I will always be here for you. While I might not be in England all you have to do is ask and I will be on the next portkey home." Hermione let go of Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Harry but it is time to start our lives. I promise to write often and visit so much you will be tired of me." With that last thought Hermione picked up her beaded bag and activated her portkey. The last thing she heard was Harry whispering I love you.

-HJG-

Hermione hated international portkeys because they always made her feel dizzy. It took her a good five minutes to get her bearings back before she was able to stand straight and knock on her uncle's door.

"Why if it isn't my favorite niece, quick get inside before you catch a cold from this rain." Hermione smile up at her Uncle Charlie. She had missed him so much and although she had seen him a few weeks ago at her parent's funeral it was nice to be in this company again.

"I am glad you decided to come here and stay. After what happened with your parents I didn't like the idea of you staying in England alone."

I am glad I came to but I hope I won't be too much of a burden. I decided that since I didn't get to finish school because of the war I am going to finish school here at the high school. I know it will be an adjustment but I really want to make friends and maybe of a little bit of a normal life for once." Hermione had thought long and hard about this and knew it was for the best. Even though her Uncle knew about her magic her cousin Bella did not and she thought it would look strange if at 18 she was living alone.

"Well let's get your stuff put away and then we will go to the dinner and meet up with Bella for dinner." Uncle Charlie showed Hermione her room and gave her some privacy to get it setup."

"I think I am going to like it here." With that Hermione waved her wand and her belongings put themselves away. "Yes, I think I am going to like it here a lot."

Sam Uley was the kind of guy that every girl wished for. He was handsome, kind, and gave of the impression that he would protect you from anything, but even with all his good traits Sam was alone. Well he wasn't alone in the sense that he had a lot of friends or brothers really since they were all part of the pack but when it came to love he was alone. Every day he watched his pack brothers fawn of their imprints reminding him that even though he was an alpha he was the only one besides Jacob left to imprint.

"Hey Sam are you OK?" Paul was Sam's best friend and if there was anyone who could see when Sam was upset it was him. "You know you will imprint one day."

"I know that," snapped Sam, "but I am tired of being by myself and I have this feeling like I am so close to her but I just can't seem to reach her."

"Sam, if you feel this way that means you will imprint soon. That is the feeling I had right after Katie moved to the reservation." Sam nodded his head and let out I sigh.

"I hope it's soon" thought Sam.

**A/N: OK so here is a taste of my story. I am going to be updating all of my stories on Friday's so look for the updates and if you are reader of my other stories please know that I am finally on a schedule so updating will be a lot easier. Again please let me know pairs and they can be with anyone it doesn't have to be a harry potter/twilight coupling every time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione bounced down the stair feeling for the first time in a long time that her life was moving forward. It had been a week since Hermione had arrived in Forks and she was excited that it was her first day at the high school. Things had been a little tense at the house this past week se Hermione would have been excited for an excuse to get away for a little bit.

-Flashback-

_"Hermione are you ready to go?" Charlie called up the stair, they were meeting Bella at the town's diner in about 20 minutes so they needed to leave soon._

_"I'm ready, let's go."_

_Hermione and Charlie had arrived at the diner at the same time as Bella and after hugs were exchanged they sat at a table and talked as they waited for their food._

_"So Hermione are you going to be attending the high school while you are here?" Bella asked because while she loved her cousin she did not want to have to compete with her at school. Bella was used to being considered the smartest and one of the prettiest girls at the school and she knew that if Hermione went she would have no chance at gaining Edwards attention._

_"I am but I am not starting tell next week because I want a chance to get settled."_

_Well I think that is a bad decision, I mean you really don't have a clue about American schools and you might not fit in." Hermione was taken aback by Bella's comment, while what she said about not knowing much about American schools was true, the tone she had said it in was so callous that it reminded her of Ginny whenever she was jealous of something. _

_"Bella that is enough, Hermione has made her choice and I agree with her that finishing school is very important." Charlie gave Bella a look that clearly said the conversation was over and the rest of dinner was eaten in silence. _

-End flashback-

Bella had been cold to Hermione the rest of the week and to be honest it hurt because while her and Bella had never been close they had always gotten along.

"Hermione I am leaving for work. Bella left for school already but I wanted to tell you to have a good day." Charlie gave Hermione a hug and reminded her that she should leave soon if she wanted to make it to school on time.

Hermione left about five minutes after her uncle and since it was once again raining she was glad that she had decided to get her own car because she didn't want to walk and she didn't think Bella wanted to give her a ride.

As Hermione pulled in to the parking lot there were a lot of people stopping to stare trying to figure out who was new. Hermione found a spot to park and got out.

"Wow that is a beautiful car." A huge boy was standing in front of Hermione's car admiring it with a look of pure bliss on his face.

"Thanks, I'm Hermione." Hermione extended her hand wanting for the boy to introduce himself.

"I'm Jacob Black and from what I have heard from Bella you are her cousin correct." Jacob took Hermione's hand to shake it but Hermione quickly pulled it away as if she had burned."

"I was nice meeting you Jacob I will see you later." Hermione was gone before she had a chance to respond.

-HJG-

Hermione rushed away from Jacob not knowing what to think. When she had shook his hand she could feel the magic from him quite easily which was odd because she did not think there was anyone magical in the town. Hermione needed to take a moment to formulate a plan but she knew for sure she needed to talk to Jacob and find out what he was and if he was a threat.

-HJG-

The day went by quickly and it didn't take long to figure out that she needed to talk to Jacob sooner then she thought because as far as she could tell there were at least four more boys like Jacob and she needed to know what her worry level needed to be.

Hermione didn't have to wait long to get her chance to talk to Jacob because when she got to her car after school he was standing there with his friends admiring her car.

"Hey Hermione I'm sorry about the crowd but I just had to show them your car we are all kind of motor heads." Jacob said as soon as he noticed she was there.

"It's fine because I needed to talk to you anyways. Is there somewhere private we can go." Hermione knew it was probably a bad idea to go somewhere private with a magical being she had just met but she did not get a dangerous vibe from any of the boys."

"Sure we can go to La Push beach." Jacob was curious about what Bella's cousin wanted to talk to him about but he was willing to go with it if it meant riding in her wonderful car.

Jacob whispered to the boys that he would meet them back at the reservation and climbed into the car. The ride to the beach was quiet and tense and Jacob was relieved when the arrived and walked to the beach.

"What are you?" Hermione didn't mean to blurt it out like that but she was just so curious and could stand it anymore.

"Excuse me." Jacob didn't know what to think how had this girl figured out he was different.

"Look I am a witch and a very smart one at that so don't try and act like there is nothing magical going on. Now tell me what you are so I can figure out if I need to get the hell away from you." Hermione was starting to get angry because she didn't like to be treated like an idiot and that is what she thought Jacob would try and do.

"Wait you're a witch, ok well that changes a few things. I can promise I am not a threat but before I can tell you anything I need to talk to my friends and the tribe elders. Can you come back tonight for a bon fire and if the elders agree we can tell you then." Jacob was sure the elders would agree to tell Hermione because while they had never met a witch before there were legends of witches helping his tribe fight Vampires.

Hermione agreed to come back later that night but made it clear that if she didn't get answers from them she would not hesitate to view them as a threat.

As soon as Hermione drove away Jacob rushed to his home only to find his pack brothers there as well as the elders.

"We might have a problem."


End file.
